The Kidnappings
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: Someone has been kidnapping some of the kids from Ninjago city. The police aren't much help, so the ninja decide to scout the streets at night. It's Zane's turn and while on his shift he discovers something leading to the disappearances, but he is caught and disappears as well. And is sent to a dark world, full of torchure. How could she do this to him...after everything...
1. Chapter 1

The moons shines upon the land of Ninjago,as the cold wind sends shivers down the ice ninjas back.

He walks silently threw the lone ,empty street. Zane had seen no sign of anyone ever since the disappearances. Every couple in Ninjago were scared that their kids where gonna be taken next, and kept them locked inside.

The police...well they did nothing. They were to busy worrying about their families to work with the people's,who's loved ones have already been taken. That's why the ninja have taken up the job to scout the streets at night, to see if there's any thing wrong.

Luckily, it was Zane's turn tonight. And all the street lights were all turned off. He only had the moon to guide him now.

The ice ninja walked steadily past the Cyrus Borg tower, until something caught his eye.

Zane looked to the east side of the tower and saw a red light, shinning against the glass window. He raised a curious brow, and quickly ran closer to the light.

Once there, her stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened before quickly hiding around the corner. "What the fuck was that..." He whispered as His artificial heart beat rapidly.

He looked back around the corner and watched silently.

A tall ,burly, man in black stood there, facing away from Zane's idreaction. He held a red lantern in his hands with a beaten young man draped over his shoulders.

Zane whinced a little when he heard the young males whines. His lips were cracked and bloody, along with bruises on his arms and face.

The male had brown shaggy hair, which covers up his left eye. He had a black and blue scarf around his neck, with a dark blue hoodie on and baggy white pants and on his feet were brown boots.

Zanes breath sharpened as the Man set down the red lantern and kneeled on the ground. The ninja raised a brow as he ,quietly, watched the man scan the gored for something.

Then suddenly, Zane heard a click. The man had opened up a secret door,which lead down into a darkened stair case.

He could hear the man chuckle a bit before the guy grabbing the lantern and slowly made his way down the stairs. Zane could hear the creaking and cracking of the old steps.

He stood their quietly and listened as the creaking faded into the darkness.

The ninja step out and went over to the hole. He scratched his head."So this is how they did it, how they captured people and escaped easily. Why though? why near Cyrus Borg towers?wouldnt he know about this?" Zane said squating down and looking into the dark hole.

He sighed."Better go tell the guys." As Zane began to turn around, a voice entered his ears."Tell them what?" It was a girl. And the voice came from behind Zane.

The nindroid quickly turned around, and came eye to eye with Pixel, but it didn't look like her. She had deep red eyes and a strip of her sliver hair was jet once purple robe was replaced with a black suit. Like the one cybor once weared.

Zane took a step back as she step forward."I see you've discovered my little secret.." She said smoothly.

The ice ninjas eye twitched."Y-You did this? You're the cause of all the disappearances?"he said backing up still.

Pixel laughed."Oh, you always were a problem solver! But I had a little help with this..." She pointed behind Zane, smirking.

He froze. Heavy breathing could be heard behind him.

Zane didn't want to turn around. He already knew who it was anyway...

"Hello 'brother' so nice to finally see you again..." Cybor said followed by a small Zane could feel a hit to the back of his head.

He feel to the ground and then saw but the smiling face of his once beloved, girlfriend. Then...darkness was all...


	2. Chapter 2

What should be the guy's name who was beaten? I don't care which name anyone picks, I just need a name. Thank you.

ENJOY!

* * *

Zane's POV

The back of me head hurt like hell.'What happened? All I remember is seeing 'PIXAL' and then Cybor...then nothing...where am I?"

I slowly opened my eyes, but then quickly shut them because of the blinding light that was above me.

"Aww the light hurting your eyes? Let me help you with that sweetie!" Said a very high pitched voice.

By that my eyes snapped open and I was met face to face with, a girl...not PIXAL...but just a random person.

She had Purple hair with strips of lighter purple ,tied into a ponytail , that went half way down her had dark brown eyes and also purple lip stick. She wore a light green tank top, with purple shorts and green shoes.

I then looked up at her facial features...she had the most prettiest smile...and her eyes so soft looking and beautiful.

I struggled to say something, but my mouth just remained gaped.

The girl giggled sat down in front of me. There was a moment of silence before,"You look weird."

"W-What?"

"Your hair, it's plain white...and your eyes are so crystal and shinny!" The girl replied, lifting a hand to my face and looking deep into my eyes.

My face heated up as I said."Umm... Thank you?" I said, saying it as a question.

The girl smiled and laughed again."Your funny! Hey I never introduced myself, my names Clare Aria Johnson,but my friends call me Augest,what's yours?" Augest said scooting to the right of me.

"Ohh um, my names Zane Marcus Julien. Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand for her to shake.

Augest took it firmly and Smiled widely.

By this time ,I have yet to notice where we are. I looked passed Augest to see that we were in some sort of 'futuristic' room, where the walls were white squares and an automatic door was on the other side of the room.

Two beds sat next to the door with a mirror and sink.

I raised a brow and then grabed my head as a shot of pain suddenly came. I groaned loudly as I rubbed my head. Augest looked at me then frowned. She got closer to me and ,forced, me to lay down.

Augest then slowly began to rub the back of my head with her fingers,in little circles.

I winced a bit but then the pain stopped and I began to relax. Sighing I opened my eyes and looked up at her."Thank you." I mumbled, as she continued.

Augest smiled."No problem, you have a huge bump back here. Where did you get it?" I was just about to answer when, another shot of pain went threw my head. This time I groaned louder and rolled on my side.

This made Augest a little worried as she tried to make me lay on my stomach.

Once she did, Augest began to slowly 'Mishasge' my felt so nice and smooth, the feeling was like being cuddled up against someone and having a small tickle fight.

I smiled, but then began to wonder something. I raised my head and looked back at Augest."Hey, why do they call you Augest?" Suddenly she stopped...Augest didn't move and it was silent,

Her brown eyes grew small as she laid back against the wall. I then tried to sit up but then she quickly sat back up and pushed me down while saying."Oh nononono,You stay right there, and relax...I'll show you why...they call me...Augest."

Clare ,Augest, scooted in front of me and the closed her eyes. There was moment of silence, before...the room began to smell like pumpkin as brown,red,orange and yellow leaves began to appear out of no where with a light brown Ora around them.

The leaves then began to make a cyclone storm around me as I could see Augests eyes began to shine a bright brown, as she began to float like the leaves.

I smiled. 'She's a master...well that isn't surprising...' I thought as , all of a sudden, the leaves began to subside as they all circled Augest.

It was like that for a moment until a huge light engulfed the room and then...there was silence.

Opeing my icy blue eyes, my heat beat like a drum as Augest lay in front of me, unconscious...

Quickly, I bounced up and went over to her. I placed my fingers on her neck. There was a pulse.

I sighed,relifed. She was ok, just got knocked out. As I started to stand up an orange leaf feel passed my head, then another leaf and more followed that! I looked around the room to see...trees...not just any trees ,but autum trees. With orange,yellow,brown and red leaves.

Cold air brushed pasted me, as the scent of pumpkin became more strong.

Smiling, I let a leaf fall into my hand. Looking down at the relish leaf I said to my self."This is amazing..." Suddenly I heard a giggle.

Turning around, I looked down to see, Augest... Looking up at me with a big toothy smile. I smiled back at her and let the leaf fall to the cold ground...

* * *

 **well...theres Chapter 2..., sorry for not updating I've been busy and sick..**

 **But I can't wait to see your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Have a good afternoon! Or whatever!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the bounty..

Kai's finger tapped inpatiatly on the spotted rock counter. He sighed, and looked to the clock.

It was 12:00,midnight. And still no Zane to be heard of.'Maybe he hand to handle something important? Or he found some info on the kidnappings?' The red ninja thought scratching his chin.

After a couple of minutes,Jay, came racing into the room. Holding a pencil and paper. He plopped down across from Kai and flatten the paper out on the counter. He had black rings under his eyes, with the once neat hair, tangled up in a rats nest.

Kai raised a brow and asked."Um...ya need some coffee bro?" And began to each for a cup.

Jay quickly grappled Kais hand and laid it down."No, but I need you to listen to this! I've been going over the disappearances of kids around the area...now if you look at this map..." The younger said, pointing to paper he brought in.

Kai looked up at Jay and the went to examine the map more, while Jay continued."It shows a specific trail of when and where the people disappeared!"

The red ninjas spiky hair bounced up and down, as he looked at Jay confused. The blue ninja rolled his eyes and pointed to a part of the map near...Borg industries.

"Now, a boy named James Marsha disappeard on Augest, the 4th. And was last seen near Hawkins RD." Kai opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced as Jay kept on.

"Another boy ,JJ, short for Jeremiah Julien. disappeared Augest , the 8th. Last seen, Baxter street down town." Jay said pointing to a street ,a lined, with the first disappearance spot.

Kais eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. The older just watched silently.

"And finally, Clare Aria , disappeared...Augest, the 10th. Last seen, clocks worth downtown..." Jay finished, dragging his finger to the location of the street.

Which was right in front of Cyrus Borg towers.

"All the disappearances accourd around these three streets. In a tirangle shape." Jay said, drawing an upside down triangle on the map, where the three streets were the corners.

Kai nodded and then looked up at Jay, with a 'You can be right look'. Jay nodded. Then quickly he slamed his finger down on bord towers.

"It can only lead up to this...Cyrus Martins Borg, must be arrested...imiadetly..."

* * *

Zane's pov

As minutes went by, Me and let Augest spent our time comming up with jokes,comebacks,and cool catchphrases.

At about...12:30, the door to our room opened. And guess who came walking in?Yep,Pixel...

She had an evilly smirk on her face when she walked. Pixel walked over to us, and closed the door behind her. And I swear I could see red eyes threw the small crack the door left.

It sent shivers down my spine, but I quickly shook it off when Pixel grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me off the ground.

She pulled me up to her face, so that I could stare into her dark red wine eyes. Pixel she frowned.

"Why did you have to ruin the list?!" She screamed, tightining her grip around my collar."You just had to go snooping around didn't you? You just couldn't wait for you're turn!Huh!" Pixel said, leaning in closer to my face.

"Well yea know what?" She asked, looking dead into my yes.

Trying my best, I shook my head, and grabbed her hand. Pixel smiled and said." Your gonna be next...get ready big boy...your up tommawrow.." The girl droid said, while dropping me to the ground.

Augest just sat there, terrified, as Pixel looked to here."Now you...your doing it with him!" Pixel said, with a crazed smile. And then, like a snake, she slithers away...

She did not leave, for I didn't hear the door nor open or close...so I just sat there, shocked.

To my right I could hear Augest start to cry. I wanted to help her, but I didn't...

I didn't look up. I didn't want to see the scared look in Augests eyes...I did t want to see Pixel...and I most deffently didn't want to see what happened next...

"NO!" Screamed Augest, suddenly, followed by a BAM!

My head shot up,but I was immeadetly met face to face with a bat...And as I feel to the ground, I saw...the red wine eyes...a tear left my eyes as before blacking out I said,

'Ow...'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back, sorry I haven't been updating. You guys know how holidays are with family,friends and blah blah blah! some times ha just need to settle down with a nice cup of coffee and write about one of your favorite couples splitting no up and one torcherelike the other...**

 **Well ...never mind about that :D! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kai's motorcycle rumbled as he made his way down the dusty path, with a hated look on his face.

Just last night, Kai and Jay, had figured out who had been in charge of the kidnappings...Cyrus Borg...the patterns, evidence, and the clues where all under their noses, just waiting to be reavled, and they shall be reavled, to the city,to Ninjago to the world!...but that's not all the red ninjas mad about...

Zane gone missing...he left ,alone, last night to go on Portrol and never came back...now the ninja think that Cyrus has captured him, but, Cyrus does not know that...A ninja never leaves anothe ninja behind...and there gonna find that nindroid, no matter wher he is!

Kai sniffed and looked up at the sky, where Jays blue jet soared, white fresh smoke coming out of the back, followed by tiny shots of lightning

Lightning...it blows out electricity, even though...they are the same...

* * *

 _'And while the ninjas drive, a certain blond male sits, and waits, for his torchurement...'_

* * *

Zane's head throbbed as a small trickle of blood made its way out of the huge gash applied there...

He let out a huge groan, while opening his eyes.

Eveything was a bit fuzzy ,at first, but soon he could see clearly. Zane groaned once again and went to rub his forehead."W-Where am I-.." The ice ninja ,intentionally, cut himself off as he found in hard to lift his arms...and legs..

The ice ninja began to squirm as he looked ,to his left, to see sliver chains around his arms and legs that were chained to a table."What the? Where am I?!" Zane said, tryng to break/lose the chains.

"You're in my little play room,silly! Heheh!" Said a creepy ,female, voice.

Instantly,Zane knew it was Pixal. The ninja looked to him left, and frowned, to see Pixal standing there with a whip in hand.

She smiled at the ninja and stated walking twords him."You've been real naughty coming down here...snooping around,Interrupting the plans,trying to go and report on me!?" She said, quite angery.

"Well...now, sense you've destroyed the list it's time for your punishment!" Pixal yelped, cheerfully.

Sweat rolled down the white ninjas face,'What does she mean by the list?interrupting plans? Should I ask? Hell, she's gone crazy?'Zane thought, pulling on his chains a bit.'She has gotten a bit extreme...I mean kidnapping kids from Febuary till Au-AUGEST!'

Zanes eyes quickly darted to the left, where Pixal was standing fooling around with something, he said."Where's Augest!?" Zanes voice was full of fear and angery.

Pixals wine red eyes shut a bit, as she smiled and reached for something, though it was to dark for Zane to see, he heard a click, and then the sound of gears sqeacked as the floor rumbled.

Then ,suddenly, a huge hole opened in front of him, a huge pitch black hole..

Zane raised a brow and looked over at Pixal, he tried to say something, but then the sound of squeaking gears ,that needed major Olin', came back. This time something was rising out from the hole.

The ice ninja began to looking no into the darkens abiss, he squinted...and there, as he rose from the darkness chained and passed out, was Augest...Her purple hair a bit darker than when he first saw her...She also had a big bruise and a mark from when Pixal hit her.

Zane's eyes turned to worry as he leaned ,as close as he could and tried to scan for more injuries...he waited for the scan to load...and his artificial heart stopped...

The ninjas scammers picked up a large decries in heart rate, it read that Augest heart rate was a little bit over a humans, but it was normal for her, and now her heart rate is very shallow and could cause breathing problems and other issues...but that's not all...

Major signs of sleeping pills and pain killer were picked up. And it was a dangerously amount to overdose, almost enough to kill her, but there was not bough in intention to kill her...

Zane sighed and looked over at Pixal ,angrily."What did you do to her!" Zan demanded, Pixal didn't respond, She just gave a cheer full smile and started to walk over, but not before grabbing something hidden in the dark and pulling it with her.

Her footsteps were blocked out as ,EVEN MORE, squeaking wheels broke the silence.

The white haired male raised a brow as what she was pulling, reflected of the light...A silver cart...packed with many sharp ,or dangerous liquid, objects like kitchen knifes,saws and even a full tube of bleach.

The girl droid smiled and let the cart go. Pixal then walked right in front to the nindroid,blocking him from view of Augest, and grabbed his chin, so that he wouldn't look away.

"Hmhm...I guess your like 'friend'...couldn't take the game...such a weak weak little girl...about as tuff as a shriveled leaf..."Pixal said, looking into Zane's icy blue stained eyes.

"What did you do to her!?" Zane repeated, a little bit more demanding and frowned and rolled her eyes."Why do you care so much about her? You to just met! And now you already have feelings for her! What about me!?" Pixal said, giving sad puppy eyes and sticking out her bottom lip, as if to look sad and innocent...

Zane huffed angrily and puffed out his chest,while, leaning closer to Pixal." I don't Care. She's the nicest person I've ever met and talked to! Her humor is understandable, she's pretty and...I've never,ever, in my whole life met a person who has feelings back ...your just a pitiful discragce that wanted my power source and blue prints...you never LOVED me,..." The ice ninja said, gritting his teeth.

Pixals face saddened as Zane continued, looking down at he girl with no mercy and no pity what so ever.

"And I can't believe I ever LOVED you...Cyrus should have never made you...if he found out about this...his heart would fail...but I know you don't care for others, not even your own family...so, I hope your happy with the life you have chosen...and I will not restrain from whatever you have for me..," Zane said, as Pixals brows narrowed into a saddened and guilty frown,and she began to walk twords the cart

And as she was walking away,Zane whispered under his breath,"Cause I'm not a little bitch like that..."

Pixal grabbed the kitchen knife...


End file.
